Vlastní stránky
= Vítejte na Sonic Fanon Wiki! Vidíme, že jste se zajímali o vytvoření stránky na naší wiki! Podívejte se prosím na následující typy stránek, které vám můžeme nabídnout. Až budete připraveni, pokračujte a začněte používat tlačítko Vytvořit v sekci, která se vám líbí! Jakmile vstoupíte do editoru, nezapomeňte si přečíst pokyny nahoře před publikováním svého článku! Následující pokyny pomohou udržet naši wiki čistou a uklizené a zaručí, že váš článek splňuje standardy! Prázdné články Pokud byste chtěli začít s prázdnou břidlicí a vůbec nic na tom, můžete zadat název nového článku níže a kliknout na tlačítko Vytvořit! Nezapomeňte zkontrolovat pravopis předtím, než narazíte na vytvoření! ''Zadejte název nového článku:'' type=create width=50 break=no buttonlabel=Vytvořte nový článek default= Character Articles "Článek o znaku" je definován jako článek, který definuje určitý charakter, ať už jde o fanouškovskou postavu nebo o oficiální charakter, který vlastní Sega. Pokud chcete vytvořit článek o znaku, zadejte níže uvedený název znaku a klikněte na tlačítko Vytvořit! Nezapomeňte zkontrolovat pravopis předtím, než narazíte na vytvoření! ''Zadejte název nového článku:'' type=create width=50 break=no buttonlabel=Vytvořte nový článek default= Články o umístění "Článek o poloze" je definován jako článek popisující umístění nebo místo. Pokud chcete vytvořit článek o poloze, zadejte prosím níže název nového umístění a klikněte na tlačítko Vytvořit! Nezapomeňte zkontrolovat pravopis předtím, než narazíte na vytvoření! ''Zadejte název nového článku:'' type=create width=50 break=no buttonlabel=Vytvořte nový článek default= Články o vyrovnání "Vypořádací článek" je definován jako článek o komunitě, kde lidé / postavy žijí, vládnou nebo ne, ve vesmíru fanonů. Může být stejně široký jako obyvatelé celého kontinentu, nebo malý jako jediný domov uprostřed ničeho. Pokud byste chtěli vytvořit článek o vyrovnání, zadejte prosím níže název nové dohody a klikněte na tlačítko Vytvořit! Nezapomeňte zkontrolovat pravopis předtím, než narazíte na vytvoření! ''Zadejte název nového článku:'' type=create width=50 break=no buttonlabel=Vytvořte nový článek default= Skupinové nebo závodní články "Skupina nebo článek závodu" je definován jako článek, který popisuje určitou skupinu znaků. Pokud byste chtěli vytvořit článek ve skupině nebo závodě, zadejte prosím níže název své nové skupiny nebo závodů a klikněte na tlačítko Vytvořit! Nezapomeňte zkontrolovat pravopis předtím, než narazíte na vytvoření! ''Zadejte název nového článku:'' type=create width=50 break=no buttonlabel=Vytvořte nový článek default= Články o neživých objektech "Článek o nežádoucím předmětu" je definován jako článek, který popisuje fyzickou položku, která se nemusí pohybovat nebo interagovat s jejím prostředím bez znaku, který ji nějakým způsobem manipuluje. Chcete-li vytvořit článek o neživém objektu, zadejte prosím níže název nového objektu a klikněte na tlačítko Vytvořit! Nezapomeňte zkontrolovat pravopis předtím, než narazíte na vytvoření! ''Zadejte název nového článku:'' type=create width=50 break=no buttonlabel=Vytvořte nový článek default= Články o útocích / technikách / zvláštních schopnostech "Článek o útoku", "článek o technice" nebo "článek o zvláštních schopnostech" je definován jako článek, který podrobně popisuje způsob útoku, obhajování nebo vytvoření určité taktické výhody, kterou může použít osoba, která splňuje určité požadavky. Pokud chcete vytvořit článek o útoku, technice nebo speciální schopnosti, zadejte prosím níže název nového útoku, techniky nebo speciální schopnosti a klikněte na tlačítko Vytvořit! Nezapomeňte zkontrolovat pravopis předtím, než narazíte na vytvoření! ''Zadejte název nového článku:'' type=create width=50 break=no buttonlabel=Vytvořte nový článek default= Články FanFiction A "Fanfiction Article" is defined as an article that contains a fictional story involving fan characters. If you would like to create a new fanfiction article, please enter the name of your new article below and click create! Please remember to check your spelling BEFORE hitting create! ''Zadejte název nového článku:'' type=create width=50 break=no buttonlabel=Vytvořte nový článek default= Články o párování vztahů "Párovaný článek o vztazích" je definován jako článek, který definuje vztah mezi dvěma specifickými znaky, ať už jde o fanouškovskou postavu nebo o oficiální charakter, který vlastní Sega. Chcete-li vytvořit nový článek o vztahu, zadejte název nového článku níže a klikněte na tlačítko Vytvořit! Nezapomeňte zkontrolovat pravopis předtím, než narazíte na vytvoření! ''Zadejte název nového článku:'' type=create width=50 break=no buttonlabel=Vytvořte nový článek default= Roleplayům Stránky "Roleplayům Stránka" je stránka, ve které dochází k interakcím na základě grafu. Chcete-li vytvořit novou roli, zadejte název nového článku níže a klikněte na tlačítko Vytvořit! Nezapomeňte zkontrolovat pravopis předtím, než narazíte na vytvoření! ''Zadejte název nového článku:'' type=create width=50 break=no buttonlabel=Vytvořte nový článek default